Kasumi
Background To explain Kasumi's background we must first start with the reason for her existence. It can first be traced back to Kabuto, the former right-hand man of Orochimaru. Like Sasuke, when the war ended he went on a journey, to see the world through a new light. It was on this journey that he remembered creating a genetic clone of Kimimaro. Maybe out of sympathy or in light of his failure to cure Kimimaro of his illness, Kabuto had created a genetic clone and left it at one Otogakure's many hideouts/labs. While it took him awhile to locate the one that clone Kimimaro, Kabuto eventually succeeded in his task, and as such, awakened the clone from its slumber. Having no prior knowledge of the original or a solid insight of the greater shinobi world, it chose to accompany Kabuto on his travels. It was through these travels that Kabuto and Kimimaro stumbled upon a nomadic band of shinobi/people traversing through the Land of Wind. Both of them decided to stay with the band for a while, engaging with the group and forming some bonds. For Kimimaro, this meant falling in love with one of the band's women, a lovely lady with beautiful blonde hair and charming royal purple eyes. After declaring his love for her and she accepting it, they consummated their love in a rewarding and enriching fashion. Kabuto noted the change in his friend's demeanor and tendencies, as Kimimaro spent more and more time away from Kabuto and the nomads. At first Kabuto was suspicious of why he was doing so, but when he found out the reason for Kimimaro's absences, he was overjoyed. It was a few months after this that Kimimaro's lover announced to Kimimaro that she was pregnant, much to his and her own excitement as first time parents. They then shared this news with the rest of the tribe, with Kabuto being among the first to know. While Kimimaro's friend was unsure of the of how the pregnancy would go (the father was a genetic clone after all), the young couple's excitement was infectious, with Kabuto caught in its snares almost immediately. He needn't have worried, for the pregnancy itself was relatively uneventful, though the soon to be mother noted her child's strength by its consistent kicking at the sound of its mother's or father's voice. The mother to be displayed the usual increased hunger as well as the random cravings. However, the birth itself was more...notable. During the birthing process, the child unconsciously activated the dormant bloodline that was her birthright. By doing so, it created a miniature bone drill the widened the birth canal, resulting in a much easier birth than expected for the young couple. Upon being brought into this world officially, the bone drill retracted into the child's body, leaving a healthy, normal looking baby and all involved parties none the wiser to its ability. Upon seeing that the baby was a girl, they named her Kasumi or "Mist" in reference to how easy the birth was, almost as if the mother hadn't given birth at all. As Kimimaro and his lover gazed at their newborn daughter, they noted she had a fairly even divide between the two. While she clearly inherited her blonde hair, Kimi noted that it was much lighter than his lover's, showing tones of his white hair. Her eyes were also purple like her mother's, but lighter as well, showing influences of her father's eyes. They would also learn later that her eyes were kaleidoscope in their function, turning an aqua grey/green when she was angry or sad. But for now, all of those pieces of information were trivial as they held their child, making the traditional cooing noises as the rest of the nomadic group came into the tent and congratulated the young couple on their newborn. To say Kasumi was to be one of the most spoiled children in the Land of Wind would be a very accurate statement. During her childhood years she had wants for nothing as the whole tribe doted on her. It helped that she was one of only two babies at the time, the other being Kabuto's son. While she hung out with her mother often, she would engage in meaningful time with her father, as he would be the first to reintroduce her bloodline, one that she had already successfully used as nothing more than a baby. Beyond that, her early childhood was spend shadowing her mother as she made her rounds in the morning hours, and watching fascinated as her mother displayed her fan prowess to the tribe members and her father, as well as using it conjunction with her other abilities. While Kasumi didn't know what it was called at the time, she begged her mother to teach her how to do it, to which her mother gently laughed before stating that she was too young to learn such abilities. At this Kasumi frowned in typical 3 year old fashion before stomping off in comedic fashion, much to the laughter of her tribemates. What she didn't know at the time was that she would soon be learning this abilities in order to hide her own ancestry from prying eyes. But like her lessons with her father, this would come in good time. So for the moment, the young family's existence was comfortable, with the father and mother providing for the apple of their eye, and Kasumi drifting from household to household, enjoying the love that member had waiting for her. Personality Appearance Abilities Ninjutsu Shikotsumyaku Nature Transformation Taijutsu Tessenjutsu Other Skills Category:Achlus's Box of Goods